Dendrites integrate thousands of synaptic inputs and regulate output from neurons. As a result of amazing advances in molecular genetic, imaging and electrophysiological recording methods, neuroscientists are now able to probe dendritic signaling in identified neurons, circuits and intact animals. The GRC 2015 Dendrites conference will promote discussion of new research on the structure and function of dendrites. The pace of discovery in dendrite research has never been faster, given the numbers of outstanding neuroscientists, engineers and theorists who devote their energies to this topic. This conference will strengthen communication between scientists working on dendrites and ensure that the rapid pace of discovery continues.